RPG Dynasty
by Neko the Daemon
Summary: originally a role play story on my site ive modified it into a Fan fic. What happens when the games you play become a reality? find out in this story of Adventure, Romance and action
1. Enter Dynasty: Neko and Kouya

Neko and Kouya's story

**this fan fic was written by the people of RPG Dynasty as a role play story but recorded into chapters of this fan fic**

**Ch,1 Plot: Neko and Kouya, a pair of class mates who both share a deep obsession to RPG video games find themselves in the world of Tales of Symphonia**

Neko Yea a regular school kid and a RPG Fanatic was just finishing up school and was headed to a new arcade that was supposed to have a wicked awesome virtual RPG that he couldn't wait to try he was about to exit when he saw Kouya Straylize a fellow RPG'er but his poler opposite in many ways "oh hey Kouya you going to that new RPG at the Arcade?"

"Why yes," she replied in her usual monotonous tone. Kouya did not smile for she rarely did to people she hardly talked to. Neko was one of those students in her class that she barely knew was there unless the teacher paired them up. However, a couple talks here and there and suddenly they found out that they were into the same thing; role-playing games.

"I'm hoping that this RPG will keep the boredom away," she said with a sigh. She would beat all of her games so quickly that her parents couldn't keep up with her need for the sequels.

Neko smirked and scratched his messy Grey hair which gave him some bad nicknames "yeah but nothing says lets have some fun like a new RPG" he gave off a smile that was nearly always on his face "so lets get going then" he started walking in the direction of the arcade

"All right then," Kouya said with a tiny smirk in return. She flipped her book bag over her shoulder and followed behind Neko. Her shoulder length black hair fluttered lightly in the wind and her calm calculating look appeared enhanced by her school uniform. Of course she would go insane from lack of excitement in her life. The only thing keeping her sane was RPG's

"If only something exciting could set me free from this dull lifestyle.," she spoke aloud. "Hey Neko, if we were in an RPG, what game would you be in?"

Neko toke 5 seconds to think "hmm...id have to say Symphonia, Colette is so cute, so what about you?"

"Hmmm... And for me I'll pick Symphonia as well," Kouya walked inside he arcade and pick a spot. "Although I prefer Yuan. Now, how about we play, okay?" Kouya smiled and set down her bag. She already liked the look of the new game and was eager to play.

Neko Sat a few seats away and put his bag down and pulled out magazine "the tablet in official Gamers mag says that it uses dream helmet technology, so we will be asleep while playing" Neko loved his game magazines and had a large collection in his house "sounds like fun" he put a helmet on and layed back

"Now where have I heard of that before?" Kouya said jokingly. A similar thing had been told in the .Hack: Legend of the Twilight story. But to think they were actually allowing something like this in an arcade. It's as if they WANT to be tagged. Kouya slipped the helmet on and sat back in her chair.

**BEGINNING SYSTEM START-UP**, the machine said in a robotic voice.

"Neko," Kouya said uncertainly. "Are you sure this is safe? I mean, this is a prototype. What if there are some bugs in it?"

"don't worry" neko said i a reassuring voice "if there is a problem than we can just wake up" the machine brought up a screen titled **bio scan** "wait bio scan, ow" Neko and Kouya were jabbed with a needle and some of there blood was taken, then the screen show a picture of themselves only slightly different Neko had Fox ears and a large sword on his back and Kouya's hands were glowing a light blue symbolizing magic, and above them were titled virtual embodiment complete "that was unorthodox" a loud crashing sound came from the machine behind them and the screens flashed red "Kouya...i love your uncertainty and hate my reassurance" the unexpected happened there bodies started to disappear from the stomach out "aww man kouya we gotta get out of this thing" Neko pulled his helmet off and had the ears shown in the helmet and ran towards Kouya but still the hole was growing and he was somehow being sucked itno the game

"D!" cursed Kouya. She ripped off the helmet and tried pulling away from the machine but it seemed as if a magnetic force kept her there in that tight position. She frantically looked around to see if the other people were even paying attention.

The other gamers were still laughing and playing with their games. "They can't see us..." Kouya whispered. She saw Neko try and reach for her but as he grabbed for her hand his own begun to fade. A look of horror had crept onto Kouya's face and she thrashed around in a hopeless effort of escape.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as her body eventually disappeared from the arcade. The only thing left was her bookbag resting against the machine.

Grassy field

Neko Wakes up in a grassy field "ugh my.." he felt the top of his head and felt the Fox ears "ears?!" he got up and looked around and saw a familiar face laying on the ground "Kouya!" he ran to her and knelt down, she was still unconscious and it was starting to rain "hang on Kouya" he lifted her up and found he had greater strength he looked around and saw a group of wooden houses down the hill "there!" he started running to them.

Neko opens the door to one and find it empty he sets her down on the nearby bed and sits down "what the hell was that?" he looks in a mirror "why do i have these ears?" he looked over at kouya "wake up soon" after a few minutes Neko started to nod off himself.

Kouya moaned. She had just woken up and her head hurt like crazy. She sat up and placed a hand on her forehead. Voices seemed to race through her mind. Her head seemed like it was going to explode.

**Use... spells... words... key...**

"What...?" Kouya said as the pain began to fade. She looked down at her hands. They seemed to be embraced by a white glow. "Use your spells," Kouya muttered as she repeated the words in her head. "Words are the key."

Kouya decided not to ponder over this strange event and instead turned to Neko. He had drifted off to a light sleep beside her. Kouya shook him awake and asked him, "Where are we?"

Slowly waking Neko sat up "I... have no clue i woke up in a field and brought you inside cause it started to rain, and the thing is i feel strong... you felt way light like i could've tossed you into the air with one hand... its odd and these ears" he pointed to his fox ears

"Something is definitely weird here," Kouya said with a disturbed look. She was really worried about how they were going to get home. IF they could go home. "Neko," she said while wiping away her glasses. "Maybe someone can help us."

"maybe but it getting dark we should stay here and..." he was cut short by a ring tone "that my cell phone" he dug it out of his pocket and opened it "hello?"

-hello is this Neko Yea?-

Neko wonder what was going on "umm ya thats me"

-thank goodness im Doctor. Peter Dynasty i am the creator of the game you are in-

"wait we're in the game how?"

-there was a virus that broke out in the system and changed the program-

"meaning?"

-meaning that 5 of the worlds most popular Game series have been written together and have created what me and the rest of the game developers have titled the worlds of RPG Dynasty and World X, you and the girl beside you aren't the only ones in these worlds it seem that everyone that joined the game at the point 100's of people have been sucked into the game-

"can't you just take us out?"

-no it seems that your all stuck in the game body and soul, this is basically another reality created and the only way to get out of the worlds s to destroy the virus in World X-

"what game are here?"

-the 5 games are, Final fantasy in main the games are 6,7,8 and 10, kingdom hearts, Dynasty Worriors mainly 5 and 6, metal gear solid, 1, 2 and portable opps a the tales of series all of them-

"where are we currently?"

-you are currently in Tales of Symphonia near Isalia-

"who made the virus?"

-we have no clue who made it but they hired a large amount of players to act as evil members and carry special cellphones that only the person who hired them can call-

"what do we need to do?"

-find characters in he games 5 at most that will be your team what you need first is a partner character someone who will help you on your journeys for you Neko id look in Isalia-

"right 2nd last question how do we get from world to world?"

-after you get a partner you will be set a text message from the game with a phone number dial it and you will be teleported to the world th you need to go weather its for you or Kouya beside you-

"last one how do we contact you?"

-this number will be saved into our cell phone it has been modified to a game cell and will save the numbers you get ad the message you reseave for later use, anything else?-

"no thank you goodbye for now"

-good luck-

Neko closed his cell "ok so lts..." he looked over to see Kouya asleep, Neko chuckled and put a blanket on her and went to sleep himself "sweet dreams Kouya.."

**So what do you think? thats what 2 people with different writing styles made, ill be posting the other chapters soon after.**


	2. In Isalia

Where the wind takes us

**Plot: the duo find themselves in Isaila and also find themselves a sad truth**

Kouya arrived in Iselia with Neko right behind her. She glanced around and was amazed at how she could be in her favorite role -playing game. The village was exactly the same way it was in the game and yet it was kind of sad how these characters did not know them. Kouya walked through the village in an effort to go to the school where she knew Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Raine might be. Kouya thought about whether this world was prior or after the events of Mithos Yggdrasil and whether the heroes would be here or on their journey to collect the exspheres. Kouya could feel her cheeks beginning to redden as she thought about Kratos and she immediately tried to hide it. It was wrong to like a game character, especially one who was over 4000 years old.

Kouya reached the school and knelt down in the bushes. People stopped to stare at what she was doing but she ignored them. She peeked in through the open window but as she caught a glimpse of the students a chalkboard eraser came flying at her face. Kouya got a mouthful of chalk dust and her glasses got fogged up. Kouya gagged and coughed.

"Oh," said a voice from inside. "It seems I aimed incorrectly."

Kouya wiped off her glasses and put them back on knowing fully well who had hit her in the face. Raine Sage walked over to the window and looked down at Kouya with a questioning gaze. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Kouya stared up at Raine with amazement. "Raine," she gasped. Raine looked stunned.

"How do you know my name?" she said with astonishment.

Kouya's eyes saddened. She should've remembered that these people did not know them. There was no way that they could. They were just some random travelers in their eyes. Kouya quickly replaced her sadness with a look of formality.

"I am Kouya Straylize," she spoke with a form of dignity. "And this is my partner Neko Yea. We are..."

Neko interrupted her "we are traveling in search of knowledge and we heard that the professor known as Raine Sage was in this town" Neko was thinking on his toes a sounded vary believable, Lloyd and Genis walked out of the school, Lloyd "professor that new, you missed..." he caught sight of Neko's Grey hair and ears "what the hell are you?!" Neko sighed since he was wondering the same question "honestly i have no clue" someone behind him started feeling his ears "aw there so cute3" it was a voice Neko knew well and loved, he slowly turned around and saw Colette, Neko blushed "umm... uh... hi" Colette found Neko's blushed face and soft ears combo even cuter "aw your just adorable like a cute teddy bear" Colette had Neko in a head lock trying to hug his ears, but he was enjoying being so close to his favorite game character, he was also hoping Kouya was having this much fun

Kouya stuck her tongue out at Neko. "You perv," she said jokingly. She turned back to Raine and said, "We were looking for a place to stay. Is there anywhere we could rest for the night at?" Kouya knew there was no inn in Iselia but she thought that maybe the professor or Colette might be willing to let them stay over for a while.

"Oh you can stay at my house!" piped up Colette as she huggled Neko. Neko flushed and Kouya smirked.

"Well isn't that nice?" she said as her eyes fell on Lloyd who appeared to be getting quite jealous. Colette led the way to her house with Raine and Neko while Kouya walked with Lloyd and Genis. Lloyd made extremely irritated noises and Genis sighed.

"He is overly protective with Colette," Genis explained as Lloyd kicked a rock aimed for the back of Neko's head. Kouya laughed.

"I see," she said.

* * *

Neko grabbed the rock on midair and broke it and looked toward Colette "by the way im Neko Yea" Colette looked over at him with her usual smile "im Colette Brunel"

Colette stopped in front of a house "this is my place" Neko looked up at it "its a nice place" Colette smiled "thanks" she opens the door "father im home and i have guest!" her father runs out and greets Neko and Kouya "hello im..?" he stared at Neko's ear Neko made a 'this again?!' face and sighed "yes there real" he straightened himself up "yes well if your a friend of Colette''s then you can stay with us" Neko grinned "thanks sir"

Kouya bowed then crossed the threshold. She looked around the house and found it exactly the way it was in the game. "Neko," she said with a serious look on her face. "May I speak with you outside for a moment?"

Neko saw her face "ok" he followed her "whats wrong Kouya?" his ears twitched indicating that he was listening closely

Kouya shut her eyes for a long moment. Then when she opened them her eyes had changed from her light brown to ones with slits. Her eyebrows furrowed. "How do you intended to tell them about us? You do realize that we can't stay here forever." she asked Neko with an air of optimism. They belonged in their world and the only way they were going back was when they destroyed the viruses with the help of allies. The only problem was, how would they know who was their ally and who to trust?

Neko put his hand on her should in a comforting gesture "don't worry we'll find a way and the guy that called me yesterday said that i'll find my patner here in Isalia and ill get a text with a way to the next world" he stared at her with his comforting violet eyes "ill find my partner and we can get to the next place, ive got a idea who it will be, just believe im me and don't worry"

"I hope that this doesn't end up the same way as the arcade," Neko took his hand off of Kouya's shoulder and she headed inside. The Tales of heroes were waiting in random spots around the living room; some were standing, others sitting. Kouya looked back at Neko with a face that said, 'Well?'

"You should tell them," Kouya said sitting down beside Genis. "I'm not good with people." Genis stared at Kouya and then looked up at Neko.

"Tell us what?" he asked.

Neko scratched his head "the truth is the knowledge were looking for is how to get back to are own world" Colette "you mean your from Te'thealla?" Neko sighed "no me and her are from a world called Earth a place much more technological then te'thealla well we have machines that can put us in a state of virtual reality that has games that are based of other worlds well anyways there was a accident and we got pulled into these world and there not just silveraunt and te'thealla and someone called me that came to be the creator of the machine that sent us here and said that to get back to are world we had to find a partner and move on to the next and so on til we can get to a man made world call World X where this virus is and destroy it, any questions and no professor it has nothing to do with runes or magi tec?" everyone but the 2 and Colette were wide jawed, Genis put up his hand "so your telling us that are world isnt real" Neko "yes well at least it isn't now, now its as real as the air we breath" Colette stepped forward "Neko i believe you if Yggdrasil can create a world then anything is possible" Neko smiled "thank you Colette" Raine stood up "so you need a partner to get to the next world...sounds believable" Genis "if Raine believes it so do i" Neko Grinned "thanks guys" ?? "so who do you wan't as your partner Neko?" Lloyd was at that door "you seem to like Colette" Neko blushed "well..I uh um"

Kouya slack personed. She exchanged funny look with Genis and the two of them rolled over the floor laughing. Lloyd stuck his bottom lip out. "You can't just take her," he said with his nose in the air. "You gotta prove yourself!" Lloyd grasped his swords. "In a sword fight! Man to--"

"I'll go!" Colette smiled. Lloyd's jaw dropped.

"But Colette--!" he whined. "B-B-B-B-But... You don't even know them! They could be Desians!!"

Raine slapped Lloyd over the back of his head. "Don't be foolish. We wiped out the Desians remember?"

Lloyd walked into the kitchen grumbling about how his life wasn't fair. Genis looked over at the now sober Kouya. "What about your partner, Kouya?" he asked.

Kouya shrugged. Sure she liked Genis but she couldn't bring a kid along. It would be too dangerous. "I dunno," she replied.

Just then, her phone rang.

"are you sure Colette?" Colette smiled and nodded "100 ill become your Partner" Neko Grinned "thanks Colette, just a minute" he walked into the Kitchen, Lloyd was standing there thinking "What do you want Neko?" Neko sighed "im sorry" Lloyd "for what?" Neko "i...um..." Lloyd walked up to him "don't worry about it, just swear to me to protect her" Neko opened his eye and had serious look in his eye "i promise to always protect Colette" Lloyd "then i trust you" he and Neko grinned "thanks Lloyd" they walked out of the kitchen "by the way Neko do you have a weapon?" Neko looked through his pockets and backpack but didn't have anything suited for a weapon "no" Loyd brought up his arm and clenched his fist "then give me a day and ill make you a sword myself" Neko remembered that Lloyd was a blacksmith trained in dwarven arts "ok" Lloyd spent a few minutes examining Neko's build and speed "ok got it ill make a sword thats best for you" Neko was eager to see what he would smith "Thanks Lloyd" Genis looked at Kouya "what are you good at Kouya?"

"My hands," Kouya stated matter-of-factly. Genis stared at Kouya dumbfounded. "I'm kidding," Kouya waved him off. "I suppose spells." Kouya ignored her phone. She could always check it later and besides, she wanted to have fun with the others. Who knows when they'll be back, IF they'll be back.

"Oh so you're a magic user like me?" Genis said. "What kind of spells?"

"Word spells." Kouya held out her hand. "Let me show you." _"Take these innocent souls and make them whole again. __**Restore!"**_ A white light enveloped Genis and he sat stunned. The magic was pleasant and calming. It swept his body and felt like he was in a slow current of cold water.

"Wow," Genis said amazed. "That's cool. It almost the same as my spells" Kouya nodded. "How about I help you learn some attack spells?"

"Okay," Kouya was slightly taken aback as the young mage led her outside by the hand. She looked back at Neko and saw him waving back at her.

Phaidra came down the stairs soon after Genis left with Kouya. She examined Neko from head to foot. "Now this is a fine young man," she said as she stared at his fluffy ears.

Neko was starting to get used to having people look at his ears and prayed to get to a Kingdom hearts world soon where there were odd characters out the wazzu "hello im Neko Yea the um... Half-fox" he decided to make a name for what he was and the fox ears would make sense "and the Girl out there with Genis is Kouya Straylize" he started to step out and watch Kouya try to cast Fireball and Colette joined him "so you say your from a world called Earth?" Neko nooded "yeah" Colette "so how did you meet Kouya?" Neko sat back and closed his eyes , he remembered "about a few weeks ago it was flooding outside the school and he all had to stay there for the night and since ive always had Grey hair even before i had these" he pointed to the ears "ive been a outcast and she didn't talk much herself so we both don't have many friends and we stayed in the stairwell near the doors and just sat there till she pulled out a gaming system call a DS and play a game called the world end with you a role playing game or RPG for short well i was curious and sat beside her to see what she was playing and we got taking and found we had quite a bit in common and we've known each other since" Colette slid closer to him "you just knew each other you wern't friends or something else?" Neko blushed a bit "we never realy got close like that since now but since we are the only 2 from Earth around we have to stick together and as long as im with her ill keep her safe from everything" Colette giggled "it sounds like to you its more then that you sound like Lloyd trying to protect me" Neko went completely red and opened his eyes "I-its not like that its just sigh i geuss you right shes the only person that i've befriend in my world since i live by myself at home" Colette blinked "what do you mean?" Neko "i had a sister but she died and we were orphans with amnesia so a year ago i got a job and bought my own place even my own schooling its funny ive lived by myself for a year gotten my own things and yet ive never hated it and even enjoyed it to sum it up ive never asked for love, nor did i need it, But she taught me to believe" Colette was touched by the last line "thats beautiful" Genis called to them "you know we can hear you!" Neko face Blushed the brightest red its gone he just basically told Kouya how he feels about her.

Kouya rolled her eyes. "Idiot..." she muttered going slightly red in the face. Neko really needs to figure out when he is saying embaressing things before telling them out loud. She wasn't paying attention so when Genis practiced Icicle on her to show her a new spell, Kouya got full blast of it. "You little brat!" she exclaimed and went running after the yelling mage.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"he screamed. Kouya revved up a new spell and cast Stone Wall stopping the boy from running any further away. Genis fell to the ground waiting for his punishment. Kouya walked up to him and instead of hitting him over th head she gave him a little pat.

"Good work," she said with a smile. "Looks like I need more practice." Kouya flipped her hair back. She took her cell phone from her shirt pocket and opened it up. "Hey Genis."

Genis looked up at her. "What?"

Kouya sat down beside him. She turned the camera on and said, "Let's take a picture together." Genis hesitated then shrugged with a grin.

Kouya leaned against Genis slightly and the to smiled for the camera. The flash clicked and the two looked at the new picture saved to the phone.

"Looks good," Kouya said finally. Genis nodded. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"We should get back," Genis said standing up. "Raine's probably worried." Kouya agreed and the two of them headed back to Colette's house.

Neko was now sitting inside still blushing a light orange and was wade eyed "i said that, Colette hit me or ill be like this for the rest of the day" Colette "you sure" Neko "ye-agh!" He ws hit in the face by Genis's Kandama "you little Brat!" he jumped on Genis, put him in a head lock and gave him a noogie "owowowowowowow Raine!" Raine slapped Neko's head "ow..." he now knew just how getting hit by Raine felt "Genis...i have pity for you and Lloyd" they were both on the floor rubbing there heads "thanks...i think" Neko stood up right in front of Kouya "um uh hey" Neko quoted something from the RPG they both liked "im Zetta uncool eh?"

"More like very stupid," Kouya sighed. She opened her phone and checked to see what the message was. She began to read it aloud; **"Congratulations. You have now found your partner..."** Kouya didn't bother with the rest. She handed the phone to Neko. "They sent it to the wrong person. The idiots."

Neko read the message and found it wasn't even ment for him it read from where she stopped

-... named Neko Yea a swordsman with fox ears and magic he will help you on your journey-

Neko stared at it for a moment and was thinking

'what the hell im Kouya partner how the hell...am i a character, no way i have memories of living on Earth with my sister and in school i can't be a game character'

Neko changed the message to Colette Brunel's info so quick it didn't even look like he was typing and gave her back her phone "thats odd wonder why they sent it to you"

-later that night-

Neko was still awake when he believed that Colette and Kouya were asleep and walked outside and called Dynasty "Dynasty what the hell is this on Kouya Text it said that im her partner character how is that possible?"

Neko that imposible your a player from earth anothr player can't have another player as a character, did you get a text

Neko looked at his phone and saw the text

-Congratulations. You have now found your partner named Colette Brunel and Chakaram weilding chosen of regeneration-

"yes it says that Colette is my partner this makes no sence how is it that im Kouya's partner character yet Colette is my partner character?"

-Neko you say that you have Fox ears?-

"yes why?"

-none of the people that i or the others have talked to have a body that transformed like that all they hve gotten is strangth or magic your the only person like that-

"you gotta be kidding me?!"

-im afraid im not, Neko i have a request for you-

"what is it?"

-ive resently have gotten info on a expariment with digital human creation that happend a 2 years ago-

'that about the time i and Sis were put in the orphanage'

-it turned out that ther were 2 of the projects that worked one named project Jenna-cat-

'Jenna?! that my sisters name'

-and the other one called Grey-Kitsune the images were of a 13 year old Female with purple hair, grey eyes and cat ears and tail-

'Purple hair and gray eyes Jen had that'

-and the one that made me curious was the other one that was a 15 year old male with gray hair and purple eyes and a pair of Fox ears-

"Doctor that has to be me?! thats my image and my sister who died last year was named Jenna she had purple hair and grey eyes my past before 2 years ago is a mystery it all points to me, im a living human born in a vertual world as part fox, but how did i ecsape?"

-i find this intriguing, Neko if my info is right then you were both set in a foster home cause they wanted you to live a live that a normal human would live-

"you call this normal im a half-fox born as a video game for crist sakes!"

-think about Kouya does she think your a video game, no she thinks of you as a human being and a friend without you she wouldn't have a friend-

Neko was on the the ground with his fists clenched so hard they were bleeding "yes but i shouldn't even exist now im a life that some person felt like creating and throw into life, i might be a friend to Kouya but that friendship is no different then hers and Genis's"

-...Neko im sorry-

"for what?"

-click-

"Doctor...damn it!"

he punched the ground, shattering it, he lifted his hand to see it bleeding "this pain... it not real cause im not real" Neko didn't know it but his yelling had woken Kouya up and she had been at the door listening to his and Dynastys conversation, he knelt on the ground clutching his head

Kouya was silent. She didn't know how to respond to this new information. Sure it was odd that Neko had fox ears. Heck, it was weird that a person could name their kid after the Japanese name for cat. But she just figured he received these ears from the game. To think that her one true friend was just a mass of data was heartbreaking. Yet, Kouya couldn't shed a tear. She just went outside and knelt down beside Neko. She looked at the wound he inflicted upon himself. Kouya took the wounded hand and held it in her own hand. She then used her free hand to wrap her arm around Neko and held him in a warm embrace.

"You're my friend," she told him reassuringly. "You always will be. No matter what."

Neko opened his eye slowly "im sorry Kouya, for what i said about are friendship..." Neko was just as heart broken, the one friend that ever understood him he had said that it was false out of pure frustration "i had no real reason to say that, i sorry..." Neko felt his hand scorching in pain "i find something strange i was born in a computer program yet through the past 2 years ive felt as alive as anyone, ive felt happiness, sickness, sadness... pain and even" he opened his bleeding fist "L-love , like any normal person would" he takes Kouya hand that was holding his bleeding one "Kouya... even if i am... a AI ill stay with you and... ill protect from anything...you my best friend... my only friend and..." his face blushed a bit and it was obvious what he was trying to say "i..." Kouya placed her index finger on his mouth halting his words.

She knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to her it. Instead, she said, _"Please allow me to heal this blessed being. __**Heal.**__"_ The same white hue covered Neko's hand and his broken skin was replaced with new cells. The bleeding ceased and Neko sat there looking it over.

"Neko," Kouya said finally. "If you were going to say what I think you said, you must hear me out." Kouya stood up and turned her back to Neko. She didn't want him to see her face.

"There are better people than me out there. There's a girl who could treat you much better than I could. I bet she would be pretty and sweet. All the things I'm not." Kouya flushed.

Neko walked up and put his healed hand on her cheek "but i already know someone like that, you" he inched closer and pulled her into a hug "Kouya your the the most kind person i know and... the most beautiful" instead of the usual blushing Neko's did his face stayed the same he was tired of acting as this love sick fox boy and made his courageous move.

Kouya tried to swallow but a lump was embedded in her throat. She was going to start crying but there was no way she could let Neko see it. Kouya stifled a few sniffs. Neko was looking at her, she could feel it. She pushed away from him and ran back to the house. "I'm so sorry!" Neko could hear those crying words as he watched her leave.

Raine watched Kouya run up to her room and decided that now would be a good time to talk to the confused Neko. She walked over to him and gently said, "It's not your fault. It's her inner feelings. I don't think she can handle this proclamation at once. Kouya is more fragile than she looks. Her toughness is a cover up to her true emotion. Just give her some time." Raine smiled for the first time.

Neko narrowed his eyes in sadness but knew it was only right "O-ok" he stared up at the house and knew that she was crying, he didn't need to see or hear her but he knew it and it made him feel terrible "R-Raine i need help" Raine was confused "with what?" Neko held up his cell phone "i called Dynasty cause the text on her phone said that im her partner character and i found out that its true... im a character like you or Colette and honestly i need advice" Raine sighed "you may be part fox but your still human and you lived on earth if your her character then so what, does that change your feelings for her negatively, no they only made your love for her stronger and thats a good thing in my mind" Neko looked at her "T-thank you Raine" Raine smiled again "don't mention it just let Kouya be for the night a strong girl like that need to cry once in a while" Neko nodded "ok ill see you tomorrow" he walked into the house and was hit with a barrage of questions from Genis and Colette asking why Kouya was crying "ahh Raine!" Raine shrugged "ahh children" she walked up stairs with Neko trying to explain it all to the 2, Raine sat down beside Kouya "his feeling are true you know, he realy does love you, don't let your felling get in the way, but for now just cry you need to"

Kouya looked up at Raine. Her pillow was wet from her tears. "I know that," she said quietly. Raine gave her a comforting smile. She tucked Kouya in and said, "Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." Kouya nodded and wiped away her tears. Raine turned off the light and let the girl be alone for a while.

Kouya rolled over and thought about her feelings for Neko. Was there any way she could tell him? "I guess we'll find out," she mumbled before slipping into a peaceful slumber.

-the next morning-

Neko was still asleep and so was Kouya, Neko had stayed up longer then the others thinking about what he said last night, Genis was looking at Neko in his sleep wondering about the magic energy that came off him, Colette was sitting at the table eating her breakfast with her father and Phidra and Raine was sitting near Kouya, as Genis toke a few steps forward to look closer at Neko magic energy when he woke up and scared the crap out of him "morning Genis" Genis was on the floor "Neko your a ass" Neko smirked "duh" Genis got up "by the way can you use magic?" Neko blinked "i don't think so why?" Genis pointed to the area around Neko "you have a mgic aura" Neko blinked again "really you mean i can use magic?" Genis grabbed his hand and pulled him outside like he did with Kouya "ok try to cast fire ball" Neko concentrated "_sear the foe with burning might _**Fire**** ball!**" nothing happened "nope"Genis shrugged "try aqua edge" Neko once again concentrated "_slash the foe with liquid blades _**Aqua edge!**" nothing happened "natta" Genis sighed "lightning" Neko concentrated one more time "_fill the sky with godly might __**Lightning"**_ the sky turned dark and a large bolt of lightning crashed down nearly hitting Genis and waking up Kouya, Genis blinked in amazement so did Neko, Genis "Awe..." Neko "...Some!"

After jolting up from the loud thunder crash Kouya went downstairs and ate, after finishing she bowed from the table and she sat down on the couch and opened her phone. Her wallpaper of her and Genis smiled up at her and Kouya couldn't help but smile. She decided to wait the rest of the morning to see if she got a new text from Dynasty.

Neko and Genis came in grinning and covered in dirt since they were seeing how much thunder magic Neko knew Genis hopped up and down "Neko's awesome he can cast indignation!" Neko "yeah that was cool I..." he looked at Kouya "...i think im a thunder mage" Lloyd walked into the house "you mean thunder knight" he was holding a rather large sword "im done" Neko walked up to im and looked and the sword "its big..." Lloyd handed it him "i call it the Silver kitsune a greatsword" Neko lifted it up "sweet" for his strength it was easily wielded in one hand "thanks Lloyd" he sat down beside Kouya "so have you gotten anything from Dynasty yet?"

Kouya shook her head. She was growing impatient of her being the only one without a partner. Neko had already found a great partner who was kind and caring while Kouya was left with nothing. It was the same as when she was a kid. Being an only child just helped deepen the gap between her and the world.

"I'm wondering what's taking so long," she slumped back in her seat.

Neko was thinking about the message that was on her phone when his phone rang

-NUMBER SAVE-

he looked at his phone and a saw a number "got it!" Kouya's phone also rang with the same message "looks like its time" Neko brought up the number "when i press this we will be going to the next world" Colette walked up to Lloyd and hugged him "ill be back" then stood with Neko, Genis put out a hand to Kouya "ill see you whenever"

Kouya felt an undying urge to hug the little mage. She took a deep breath and pulled him into an embrace. The boy blushed and hugged back. "See you," Genis said slowly. Kouya nodded. She shook the remainder of the group's hands and turned back to Neko. She paused for a few seconds thinking over what she was about to do. Then, Kouya took his hand with both of her own and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Kouya pulled back with a blushing face and said, "Now I'm ready."

Neko's face blushed a bit and he had a small smile on his face "yeah lets go, see you all later!" he pushed the dial button and a large rune appeared at there feet and they started to disappear.

**GASP Neko, a video game character who could have guessed **

**well hope you enjoyed 2nd chapter as im now working on the 3rd **


	3. Castle Oblivion

The Nobodys and the Angel

**Plot: The couple are now in Castle oblivion where they meet Kouya's partner**

Neko Yea, Kouya Straylize and Collette Brunel wake up "ugh...i hope we don't fall asleep like this every time" Colette was brushing her hair back "sorta makes you dizzy" Neko knelt down ad helped Kouya up "so are plan for today is to find you a...partner character"

Kouya agreed. She looked around and saw that they were near Castle Oblivion in the Kingdom Hearts world. "The only question is," Kouya started. "is who it is." Kouya felt a strong enemy presence and got on guard. Several Dusks surrounded the group and kept them enclosed in a tight circle. Kouya was about to start up her spells when a dark cloaked figure spoke out from behind the Dusks.

"Who are you?" it asked in a muffled tone. Kouya recognized the voice but kept her guard strong. "Are you with the Keyblade master?"

Kouya shook her head. "No," she answered. "We stumbled here by mistake."

"A big mistake that was," he said and a claymore appeared in his hand. Kouya clenched her teeth. This wasn't looking good.

"Saïx!"

Another figure stepped out of a dark portal and placed a hand on the claymore preventing the man from causing any harm to the three. "You did not even question who these three might be?"

Saïx growled and fell back into his own dark portal and was absorbed into the darkness.

"Forgive my subordinate," came the laid-back voice. With a snap of his fingers the Dusks disappeared and the cloaked figure dropped his hood revealing a wild mane of red hair. "My name is Axel."

Neko ha a smal charge of thunder hidden in his hand so that if they did anything he would be prepared "hey thanks my names Neko shes Kouya and the girl with the blond hair is Colette, we teleported here from another world and we're trying to find Kouya a partner to continue"he found it no use hiding it "this is Castle oblivion is it not?"

Axel crossed his arms "yes it is so your looking for a Partner eh?" he walked closer to Kouya "a pretty girl like you need a good partner" the way he said that put Neko on guard and gave him a bad feeling

Kouya wasn't fazed by his words. The way Axel was acting was different from the way he did in the game. It was odd how he didn't seem to absorb Neko's words and they instead bounced off of him. It was good however that it spared them a long explanation. Axel came closer to the group and Neko jumped in front of Kouya. Axel laughed and in a flash he stood behind Kouya and grabbed her hands. Kouya let out a pissed off hiss and Axel just turned her head toward him.

"Why are you with that guy?" he asked her sweetly. "He's obviously got the hots for that other chick." Colette, being the bubble-head she was, didn't fully grasp what Axel had said. Neko however, his eyes widened. Axel let out a cry of pain when Kouya stomped on his foot but he kept his grip on her wrists. "Now that isn't very nice."

within a second Neko had his sword to Axels face "neither is the way that you acting, now let go of her" both Axel and Kouya could see the electricity flowing through the blade

Axel smirked "you should learn to use toys like that before you play with them" he let go of Kouya and his flame chakarem appear in his hands and he jumped back

Neko pulled back his sword grabbed Kouya and jumped to beside Colette "Kouya let me handle him" he ran at Axel with the sword in one hand "Bring it carrot top!"

Axel ran at him and wiped the chakarem "you got it Dog boy!" Neko swung and slashed to chakarem cutting it in 2 "woah...thanks Lloyd" he jumped at Axel and slashed down "go Kitsune!"

Axel dodged and leaped just out of Neko's reach. He reformed his chakram and a tower of flames surrounded the two warring beings. "Can none of you take a joke?" Axel laughed. "Man I haven't had this much fun since **he** left."

Axel morphed the ground into a sea of flames and Kouya recognized the technique. "Neko!" she shouted from the sidelines. "Remember what techniques Roxas used!"

"Roxas?!" Axel yelled in astonishment.

Neko jumped back "i don't, KH isn't my strong point!" He landed on solid Ground and stuck out his hand "_"Ramuh send my you sword of many volts,_ **Thunder Blade!"** a large electric blade fell from the sky near Axel "aww sh-ahhhh!" Axel was hit full blast by the spell "Kouya cast some water magic on the flames!"

"Right." Kouya readied herself into a suitable fighting position. _"Oh great and powerful seas, please grant me your power. __**Blessed Drops!**__"_

The water came in copious amounts but the flames were too strong. As soon as the water came into contact with them the flames turned the water into steam. Kouya didn't know what to do. She fell backwards and sat there in silence.

Colette saw this and stepped in, "Neko, you have to defeat him! Then all this will vanish."

Neko wasn't sure if he could "ok..lets go red head!" Axel got up "ha nice move wanna see mine?" a fire wall erupted and counered Neko "aww man!" he sheilded himself "ahhh!!" he got enveloped in flames, Colette Yelled "Neko!" Axel chuckled "hes alright that kid isn't a pushover" Neko yelled **"Indignation!"** a huge bolt struck Axel "Ruaaa!" Neko broke threw the flames his school clothes burning "ass these clothes were pricey" he pulled off the jacket before it burned him and ran at Axel with his sword out behind him

just as he was in front of Axel, Axel put up his hand "woah there kid" Neko hated and the flames around th area disappear "that was fun sorry about the jacket but im not looking for serious fight" Neko sighed and put his sword on his shoulder "then you shouldn't have been so rude" Axel chuckled "aww well guess ya got me there" he put out his hand "but that was one hell of a move there" Neko stared at him for a second then toke the hand, Colette ad Kouya ran over, Colette "Neko that was so scary are you ok?" Neko grinned "i'm..." he felt a rush of pain go through his body that he didn't notice til now "...in pain" he tripped and fell to one knee and Axel laughed "so strong he can't feel pain til after the battle your something Kid" a key blade flew at Axel "AXEL!" Sora was running at him "what did you do to these people?" Neko waved his hand "I-its fine no problem" Neko tried to get up but fell back into Kouyas grip "i just request something for 6th degree burns, ow"

Kouya caught Neko as he fell. The burns didn't look to bad. Nothing that a few healing spells couldn't help. "Are you all right?" she asked him. Neko looked at her like, What do you think? Kouya shrugged.

Colette hopped over to Sora. "Hello," she smiled up at him.

Sora looked flustered. "Uh... hi."

Kouya finished healing Neko's wounds and glanced over to Sora, Axel, Goofy, and Donald. "You okay to stand?" Kouya asked Neko.

Neko stood up "yeah im fine but my cloths are totaled" he said jokingly his under shirt had burn holes and his pants were now shorts "gotta get some new ones"he looked over at Colette hugging Goofy cause he looked so cute

Axel looked at him and laughed "follow us and we will get you some clothes"

Kouya looked wary of Axel's request. How could they trust him after he just decides to pick a fight for no reason? Axel noticed Kouya's look in her eyes and laughed.

"Don't worry. Other people will be there to make sure i don't cause trouble."

Kouya looked over at Neko. "Well? You trust him?"

Neko looked at her "as long as i can get a set of threads im fine he doesn't seem like a bad guy" he stepped closer and whispered "and he might be a good partner" he picked up his sword

Axel "by the way Neko who made your sword it cut threw my weapon like paper" Neko "Lloyd Irving from the last world we were in, made using dwarven arts" Axel looked impressed with the sword.

Kouya thought about having Axel as a partner. Sure he was a nice guy at heart but something seemed fishy with the way he was acting. Kouya decided to go along with what Neko said and followed Axel to Castle Oblivion with Sora and his friends tagging along with very confused looks on their faces.

"AXEL! WHAT IS SORA DOING HERE?!"

Xemnas's reaction was natural seeing how Axel led their arch enemy into their "home." Axel waved him off with a grin. "Don't worry Xemnas. Their powers have been sealed. They can't do anything."

Kouya noticed Axel staring at her. She stuck her tongue out at him making him do the same back.

Neko finaly got a set of clothes, a black jacket over a blue t-shirt, a pair of dark blue pants, a pair of brown and black shoes and a pair of head phones around his neck "sweet!" He walked up to Kouya and Colette "what do ya think?"

"Looking good," Axel said with a grin.

Kouya smiled. "Of course."

Colette giggled. "Yup."

Axel nudged Kouya from behind. Kouya looked at him with slight annoyance. Axel pointed at himself, then her, then the door. Kouya told Neko she'd be right back and went outside Axel's room with the Flurry Of Dancing Flames.

"What is it?" Kouya asked Axel.

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "You remind me of him."

"Who?"

"Roxas."

Kouya didn't know what to say. Did Axel think she was a replacement for the person he lost?

"Axel I--" she started but was cut off by Axel. He looked nervous.

"Can I come with you?" he asked finally.

Neko had another thing on his mind "by the way Sora i was wondering if you'd come with us as a member of my team"

Sora thought it over "...ok but Donald and Goofy can come" Neko nodded "that would be great" Colette hopped at Goofy and hugged him "yay Goofys coming with us!" everyone laughed at that.

Kouya sighed. Axel looked like he was almost begging. She couldn't leave him here if there was something troubling him. She reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

"All right," she said. "But promise me you'll tell me what's on your mind."

Axel figured it was only fair so he agreed. The two walked back into his room to find Colette attempting to stuff Goofy into a bonnet.

"What the heck?" Kouya said with narrow eyes.

Neko who was on the floor laughing with Sora "heh..i asked Sora to become a member of my team and donald and Goofy are coming and Colette is now trying to put a bonnet on Goofy" he rejoined Sora laughing

Kouya shook her head a kicked Neko in the side. "You all are nuts. I've got my partner too."

Kouya pointed at Axel who grinned. "Where to?" he asked. Kouya shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea. We need a text."

Neko got up holding his side for to reasons "so Axels your partner?" Neko was in good mood but still was thinking about her last text and that Kouya still didn't know that he was secretly her partner no that would mean that he needed to get a messge sent to her "um wheres the bathroom" he pretended to have to go to the bathroom Axel pointed to a door nearby "there" Neko walked inside and call Dynasty

what its it Neko?

"Doctor i need you to send Kouya a message saying Axel from kingdom hearts is her partner"

you still haven't told her?

"no..."

its ok ill send her a text saying that Axels her partner in 5 minutes

"thanks"

BTW haveyou gotten any new members?

"yes Sora is now my 2nd member"

ahh then i can upgrade your phone to a team phone that will display your teams health and location

"oh thats cool"

for Sora there will be a red dot for Colette there i a yellow dot for donald and goofy there blue and Kouya is a White dot

"so your adding Kouya there cause im a part of her team, wait if i get the upgrade then wont she?"

yes so lets say... it will display other teams leaders nearby

"thank" he put away his phone and went outside "ahh much better so did you get a text yet?"

Kouya raised an eyebrow. Neko was acting really suspicious all of a sudden. "Hey Neko," she said without answering his question. "Come over here." Kouya walked over to Axel's love seat and sat down. She motioned for Neko to come sit with her.

"Hey guys," Kouya said indicating Sora and the others. "Can you guys leave? I need to talk to Neko for a second."

They exchanged looks with each other and shuffled out the door where Xemnas waited to chew them out. Kouya turned to Neko and said, "Spill it. You've been hiding something from me haven't you?"

Neko stood there for a second he knew he was caught "i...i...im your real partner character since i was the first Character you met and we considered are selves partners the Text that as sent to you was confirmation of me being your partner, im sorry for not telling you" Neko closed his eye cause he didn't know how she would react.

Kouya smiled. "Now was that so hard?" she cuddled closer to Neko and began messing with his kitsune ears. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Kouya wasn't acting like herself. Suppose it was because she finally found someone to open up to.

Neko opened his eyes and looked at Kouya who was closer then shes ever been to him "um..heheh" he gave her a hug "i guess it realing didn't matter eh, i mean that makes us both have two members, and... that means we will alway be together" he her hands and held them in his "that is great in my mind" he inched himself closer to her "and i hope its the same for you" he move his face over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Kouya lightly tapped Neko on his head. She waved her finger in his face. "What are you talking about? We're both going back to the real world after all this, remember?" She smiled and pulled him into another hug.

Neko chuckled "of course ill stick with you always and we'll get back to Earth"

Colette knocked on the door "can we come in?" Neko's ears could pick up Xemnas scoulding of Axel and Sora even when she was playing with them

Neko "just a second" he gave her one more kiss on the lips before her phone rang "that would be Dynasty sending you a fake message about Axel just ignore it" he stood up and walked over to the door "you can come in and Kouya's got the message" he mouth the words "check the older one" meaning the text that said NUMBER SAVED on hers since it was the number to the next world

Colette came in with Donald and Goofy who had the bonnet on his head Neko laughed a bit, Colette so the next world is coming up?" Neko nodded Axel and Sora came in, Both grumbling "good..." they all stood in the center of the room, Neko "we're all ready Kouya hit he button and let go" he had a smile that resembled Colettes

Kouya cleared her throat and pushed up her glasses. She held up her phone and prepared the button.

"Ready?" she asked everyone as she continued to flare at the cheeks.

"Yeah!" came a roar of shouts. Kouya sighed and pressed the button and soon everyone was being teleported to their next location.

**Neko must have been relieved to hear she didn't care **

**Read the forth Chapter now to find out what happens Next **


	4. Wu territory

Another day, Another Journey

**Plot: Now the Team is in Dynasty Warriors but something up and the couple from Earth have to risk there lives to continue**

"OW!" Kouya cried out as the group fell from the sky and into another familiar area. "Why must I land on my butt?"

Axel stood up and dusted himself off. "Because you have a big butt." An unidentified-flying-object went soaring at his head.

Colette stood up after apparently landing on her head. "Where are we?" she asked unfazed from her fall.

Neko responded, "Wu territory."

Neko continued "i think near Heu liao Gate" he pointed to a large wall with Wu Banners on it "lets find the Ruler Sun Quan" Colette "wow Neko your so smart" Neko chuckled "well i can't say im not" Kouya "no you just play far to much Dynasty Warriors" Neko grumbled "whatever lets just..." he was cut short by a loud bang and a explosion Nearby "woah!" a big cannon appeared nearby and fired at the group "ahh!" Neko twisted to Kouya "cast barrier Kouya"

_"Damage is nullified to zero. Nothing can harm us. __**Shield!**__"_

The cannonball rickocted off and the battle cries went silent. A soldier backed up from his position and muttered, "W-What are you?"

Kouya rolled her eyes. ANOTHER long explanation.

Neko took a step forward "bring us to Sun Quan" the Solders stand there "sorry man but he past away Zhou Tai is now the Ruler" Neko's hand was charged with thunder "then take us to Zhou Tai" and bolt of thnder came from the sky and hit his hand "O-okey we will!" the solders brought them to Zhou Tai "who are you?" this was typical Zhou Tai a man of simple fragmented sentences "Lord Zhou Tai i am Neko Yea these are my friends..." Neko spends about 2 minutes telling Zhou Tai about everything that has happened so far "... and thats about it" every one but Zhou Tai and Neko's group were stunned "so your telling me that your all from different worlds?" Neko crossed his arms and felt like he had this conversation before "yes me and Kouya are from a world much more advanced" Zhou Tai "show me" Neko pulled off the head phones and turned the music on once again everyone but him and Neko's group were amazed "interesting" Zhou Tai stood up "Neko is it we are currently in a war and we need help if you help us then ill join your group" Neko turned towards Kouya with a look of asking for permission.

Kouya nodded. If this was how they were going to get their team members then so be it. Kouya sidled closer to Neko but slightly behind him. Helping these people would undoubtedly mean that things were going to get nasty fast. Why does it feel as if these people were real? Why couldn't they be? What if these games dreamed up by people on Earth were actually real but existed in another galaxy?

Kouya stared at Neko's back. He was standing in front of her, breathing. He sounded, looked, and felt like a person and yet all this new information was overwhelming. She didn't want to believe it was true. She had just learned of his feelings and soon they might not be able to see him again. He didn't belong in their world and she didn't know which game he came from. Even if she could see him it would be the form of a game and that would sicken her. Kouya could feel the lump in her throat again but refused to let herself cry. Not at an important time like this.

Neko ears twitched something wasn't right and he could feel it but he didn't know what so he kept it in mind "Ok Zhou Tai We will help you in this war"Zhou Tai nodded "we thank you for your aid, Sun Shang Xiang will be helping you" Sun Shang Xiang walked in "pleased to meet you im Sun Shang Xiang" Neko grined "Neko Yea this is..." He was cut short by Kouya

"Kouya Straylize," Kouya said keeping her voice strong. "It's my pleasure Sun Shang Xiang."

Kouya fell into a low bow. It was good that she had combed her bangs because the tears were beginning to well up. Axel saw this out of the corner of his eye and leaned slightly in her direction. "You okay?" he whispered. Kouya nodded and wiped them away.

* * *

Neko wondered what was wrong but didn't say anything, Sun Shang Xiang "well il take you all to your sleeping quarters" Neko put up a fake grin "thank you"

--  
later in the sleeping quarters

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Colette were talking about the bonnet that was still on Goofys head and Axel was standing near the door, Neko was sitting on a bed thinking souly about Kouya and Kouya was a bed away "Kouya talk to me whats wrong i know somethings wrong?"

Kouya was laying with her back turned to Neko. She didn't answer his question. Neko finally gave up and just when he was about to turn off the light, Kouy spoke up.

"Neko you can't go back with me. You don't belong in my world. You belong in the game you were originally from. Not with me."

Neko was astonished "Kouya...i don't think im from any game not any of the ones in RPG Dynasy... but Kouya why would you say that i lived on Earth for the last 2 years, i was born in a computer but raised on earth and... even if i did find my game then what?" He opened his eyes "i have a home in earth but i don't in that game i may not have any other friends on earth but i have you, all and all Kouya id choose to live with you over i my game any day cause i care for you i belong with you i... love you" he sits up "and i can't bare living without you

Kouya rolled over and stared at Neko. "Maybe you didn't understand me," she said staring into his eyes. "You aren't going to have a choice to come back with me. Remember, everyone is returning to their own game after all this is over. You're going to have to go too." Kouya sat up and sat down next to Neko. "You were my first friend. And it pains me to think that I might lose you. You were the only person i had feelings for in that world. You know that." She couldn't repeat those three simple words. It would make it worse for her.

Neko thought about it "i have to call Dynasty he should know if i have a game that i belong to" he pulled ut his phone "Dynasty tell me what Game im from"

Neko that a hard question to answer, your not from any single world

Neko set it to both his and Kouya's ear so they both can here

Neko you we're created 2 years ago along with Jenna as a pair of mixed bodys from other games in lain terms your a embodiment of multiple characters

Neko "you mean like a manicore"

something like that

"so when the character are sent back what will happen to me"

that...is a mystery to me

"so can you make a guess?"

i have 2 guesses 1: you will be sent to the word that your needed the most in 2: you will be split into your fragments of character and placed into there separate games both Neko and Kouya were surprised

Kouya didn't need to hear the rest. She placed her hand over the phone and lowered it until it was in Neko's lap. Kouya had a very pained look on her face. Before Neko could respond to her she lept into his arms with tears in her eyes and kissed him.

"I don't want you to go," she sobbed as she pulled away. "Please don't go!"

Neko got up and held her "i will never leave you" he wiped away her tears "ill find a way to stay with you i won't become just parts of several games" he kissed her and released his grip on her "ill find a way trust me"

Kouya sniffed and nodded. The only thing she could do right now was trust him. But wasn't that what got them into this mess?

Kouya stood up went back to her own bed. She had finally begun to feel homesick and miss going to school. She wondered if her family noticed that she was gone. Her parents were always away on business trips so she was home alone most of the time. Kouya fell asleep with the worries eating away at her mind.

Neko stayed up in is bed just staring at Kouya and thinking about how he would stop from splitting into the games and what would happen tomorrow he slowly nodded off

Next Morning

Kouya got up the next morning and saw that Neko was still asleep. She wondered why they had to share the same room in the first place considering how this made it hard for her to change clothes. She decided to wait until Neko woke up and left the room to change clothes since he could be feigning sleep just so he could catch a glimpse of her.

while she was changing Neko was outside leaning on th wall mainly thinking that she thought he was a perv when she came out wearing a new set of clothes he gave her a 'thanks for making me sound like a perv' look then grinned and walked into the room to change out of his pajamas.

when he got out they wen't to a breakfast table and Neko caught a glimpse of some other fermilier DW faces "hmm id like to see Leu Bei at some point" he toke a bite from some bread.

Kouya rolled her eyes. "Consider yourself lucky that we are even here, Neko," she groaned. "If you want to see him ask one of them where he is."

Kouya found a pillar to lean against after she finished eating and began messing around with her phone again. "...Neko, do you miss our world?"

Neko looked at her and then looked down "yeah, sometimes, i miss my house, my own bed, and i even miss going to school sometimes" what Neko said was the truth its up to Kouya to believe him.

Kouya flipped her phone shut and looked up at the ceiling. "But what about you? You don't really have anything to go back to. You don't have a family."

Neko sigh "like i said i got my house it cost a fortune and im not throwing that away, also if i didn't go back who would keep you company?" he got up "even if i had nothing to go back for id still go its my home world"

"I see," Kouya had one final question for him. Kouya sat down with Neko and looked him in the eye. "Why don't you stay with my family? My parents have always felt bad for you living alone and feel that it isn't safe."

Neko looked at her "i..think that would be great...but i don't know ive gotten so used to living on my own...ill try...ok after this ill come live with you and i guess ill sell my place when we get back" note Neko has never used "if" once cause he know they will get them home, Neko smiled "now lets get ready Zhou Tai will be getting ready to march soon" he stood up and held a hand out for her

Kouya stood up after taking his hand and followed him in the direction of the throne room. Zhu Tai explained the situation to Kouya and Neko's group and they solemnly agreed to help in the takeover planned out for them.

"_It's just a game_," Kouya told herself. "_It's not like we can die or anything._"

Neko's ears twitched as he looked over at Kouya he was beginning to wonder if he had some sort of mental connection the made him know if Kouya was worried, as they walked out after the mission breafing Neko asked her "whats wrong?"

Kouya's eyes slightly widened. "Uhh... nothing." She was slightly taken aback at his ability to feel her emotions. What the heck was going on?

Neko knew she was hiding her worries again "restarting that old habit again, if you got worries spill 'em" he started walking closer to her "if its about this fight then don't worry ill protect you"

Kouya stared at him with a shocked gaze. "How did you know?" she asked in an almost inaudible tone. She saw him coming but the pillar prevented her from moving. Great. Now how was she going to get out of this?

Neko stopped moving closer "im not sure but the fox part of me can pick up if someone close to me is worried or something like that, on the side note your just predictable" He grinned and let out a chuckle "im thinking its half in half" he pulled her into a one armed hug "but no worries nothing like what happened at the arcade is going to happen i know the battle map inside and out and the enemy ranks are always spread out you will be fine trust me and my knowledge of Dynasty Warriors" Neko was beginning to wonder if she even did trust him at all and he let it out in a silent but noticeable fox whine that she could hear

Kouya gave him a playful punch. "That won't get you anywhere." The whining was an adorable compliment to the ears and tail but Kouya wasn't going to let them get the best of her. "And if you're so sure of yourself then I suppose you can do all the work." Kouya was joking but her straight face could've fooled anybody.

Neko put up his index finger "ah but that where your wrong, thing game is about tactics and team work so you are gonna get your share of goons to" Neko laughed and hugged her one more time before releasing his grip and walking outside "ok so..." he checked the rank numbers for each side "are numbers are even strategy with decide the outcome" Sora and the 2 started running "we'll take a base" Colette held her chakarem "a guess we can defend" Axel shruged "sounds good"

Neko held is sword "are you ready to do this Kouya?" he had a confident look on his face and he knew that he would win

Kouya huffed. "Whatever. I'm only doing this because of you and **only** because of you." Kouya followed Neko out onto the field and saw Axel with Colette. She smiled knowing that he would protect her and felt a little bit better about the situation.

Neko found her last line kinda sweet and had a playful smile on his face he saw a small group of enemy solders following a guard captain "oh this reminds me of DW4 my personal fav for DW" he let out blast of thunder Near them "let go" with 3 wide sweeps he down 5 solders and the captain "things will get hairy when we get to a base" he knelt down "hop on i know your slower then i am" he had a plan for him to use his speed to get around and Kouya could cast magic at enemies

Sora's group entered a base "lets go guys"

a enemy Officer had reached there Base, Colette and Axel both attacked him, Axel "take this" he was about to deal a ending strike but Colette hit the Officer first "enemy Officer defeated" she giggled "and Axel smirked

Kouya dealt with a soldier and took his weapon for future use. The sword was lightweight and hardly seemed durable but it was better than the bow and arrows. Those would just slow her down since she could already use magic.

_"Let loose a series of flames at 1,000 degrees! __**Firewall!**__"_

The fire engulfed a platoon of enemy soldiers about to reach Neko and left a pile of ash where they once stood. "Be more careful," Kouya said as she pushed on toward the base.

Neko darted past her "told ya im faster so if ya wan't a ride your welcome to get a piggyback" he lowered his back and ran in front of her

"Hell no I'm not riding your back!" Kouya yelled at him and continued picking off the weaklings. Axel had already gott on near the enemy fort and was now taking on a general. The general was amazed at Axel's powers and was shortly outmatched by the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Neko brought his back up and slashed a few enemys "ok your loss, but you gonna get tired soon" Neko knew she would soon she was never as good at physical stuff as he was.

they got to a Base "ok we take this base and Axel and Sora take the one on the far end then we can take the main base" he looked over at her and she looked tired "hehe told ya"

Dong Zhou watched the fight from the enemy gate. He lowered his telescope with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Wh-What **are** they?" he gasped and refixed his headpiece. "I need more men!" he yelled at one of his general. "Do not let them harm me!"

Kouya eyed Dong Zhou with a look of redemption. "Neko," she said and pointed up to Dong. "That's our ringleader."

Neko grinned "looks more like a clown to me" he struck down the last guard captain "we gotta new base here" Sora on the other side of the field finished of the other base "This base is ares!" Neko Looked over at the still tired Kouya and sighed "well Kouya your tired and Dong Zhou is still there so.." he lifted Kouya up playfully and put her on his back as he did he heard her call him every name in the book and he started running "Kouya cast a spell not a curse" he chuckled and stated running faster, Kouya could have admitted it was more convenient for her and Neko didn't care

Kouya gave up and went limp in Neko's arms. "You big doofus," she said. "Put me doooooown." Kouya was too tired to argue and her voice went out from yelling. Kouya flopped over to one side and acted dead. She wanted Neko to stop running around, he was making her dizzy and there were arrows being fired at them.

Neko knew what she was doing he swung his sword and slashed away the arrows "easy..." He ran into the Main base "Kouya wake up we're here" he knelt down and let her off and drew his blade "hello Dong Zhou" the fat ruler was disturbed by Neko's appearance "what are you?" Neko grinned "im Neko Yea the half-Fox!" he toke a slash at him and several solders around him

Kouya played dead for lack of anything to do. She figured if she just did that then the ruler would let down his guard. Hopefully.

Kouya muttered a spell out of the corner of her mouth and set the ruler on fire. Dong screamed and ran around in circles trying to put himself out. "Now's your chance," she whispered to Neko.

_"send these fools into a thundery abyss_ **thunder well**"the area around them minus where he and Kouya were was hit by a huge barrage of thunder killing all but Dong "W-wait I-I give up j-just don't hurt me" Neko put his sword away and started walking towards Dong, as he did Dong pulled a old style 1 shot pistol out and fired at Neko at close range the bullet hit him "ahaha fool i am a tyrant i never give up" Neko fell to his knees then to the ground still conscious but bleeding heavily

Kouya heard a bang an looked over her shoulder. She saw the blood and screamed. Neko was losing consciousness fast and if Kouya moved Dong could shoot her too. Kouya gritted her teeth in fury and cast another spell. Dong was pierced with five earth spears from her "grave" spell and was impaled. Kouya glared at the remaining soldiers who got scared and ran. Axel ran over with Colette and Sora's group and gasped. Kouya pulled Neko close to her and spoke to him with tears in her eyes.

"You'll be okay," she said as if she were begging. "You have to be."

Kouya tried out every healing spell she knew trying to restore the warrior to his former glory.

Neko closed his eye as he felt the wound being heals "Kouya I'm fine I just need to get the bullet out" he slowly dug into the wound while grunting in pain and pulled out the rather large spherical bullet and tossed it away "ow..." he fell unconscious but was breathing normally

Kouya held Neko tightly in her arms. She had almost lost him that day. Kouya felt the tears coming and did nothing to stop them. She sobbed for what seemed like forever in her mind. She kissed Neko with quivering lips. If she lost him again she didn't know what she would do. He was everything to her. Her reason for life.

the Next morning

Neko woke up in the hospital room of Zhou Tai's base and slowly sat up clutching his stomach as it still hurt and there he saw was Kouya asleep on the side of the bed with her face facing Neko, apparently there all night. He smirked and pulled her up on the bed and held her with both arms, as he did he heard her talk in her sleep "hmm...Neko... don't ever leave... i love you" apparently dreaming about him "only in a dream world would you say those words to me, but i know you do" Neko hugged her as she stared waking up "good morning beautiful"

Kouya stirred as she felt her body being moved. She lifted up her head and opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred and then it regained focus. She saw Neko's face extremely close to her's and felt his warm body pressed against her own. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was laying on top of him. Kouya's eyes widened and she tried to push away from Neko but only succeeded in pushing her upper body up with her arms. Kouya stared down at Neko and saw the bandages covering his stomach area and was relieved to see that his wounds had stopped bleeding.

"How are you feeling?" Kouya asked Neko as she fell back into his arms. Kouya closed her eyes as she listened to neko's heartbeat. The memories of what had happened yesterday scared her terribly. She had never been so scared in her life. She didn't want to ever suffer through something like that again.

Kouya felt herself beginning to cry again. She couldn't stand it. Kouya let a few tears slip from her grasp and she kissed Neko. "I love you," she sobbed as she pulled away. "I love you, Neko."

Neko sat up again "Kouya I'm sorry if I scared you and I love you to" as he got up he stared past her and saw his clothes, pants and all, he turned bright red "um... Kouya... who toke my clothes off?" he was wide eyed, he was hoping it wasn't a certain Blue eye, blond he knew.

Kouya didn't move. "I don't know." She figured one of the nurses must've done it. And right on que, a nurse came in the room.

"How are you fe--" she paused and turned around. "I'll come back later," the poor nurse said while leaving with a blushing face.

Kouya stared after her. "But don't worry," she said looking at neko. "I didn't see anything."

Neko was thinking something else "oh... kay... right" he was still blushing and he saw his blue t-shirt was ripped and had blood all over it "looks like ill need a new shirt..." he slowly gets up prompting Kouya to cover her eyes

Kouya took Neko's spot after he had gotten dressed and layed down on the bed. The nurse came back in and saw Kouya laying on the bed and Neko getting dressed and left as soon as she came. Kouya found this hilarious and she began laughing. "Well Neko I think you have permanently traumatized a video game character. Now that, takes skill."

Neko laughed "don't be talking all it takes is a bullet wound to traumatize you" he knew she was gonna hit him for that. Kouya punched Neko lightly in the arm as they left the medical room. "Hey I couldn't help it," she said. "You were gonna die. What else should I have done?"

They left the room and saw Axel and Colette "oh hey guys" he saw that they were looking at his bandaged stomach "don't worry im fine I just need a new shirt" Axel grinned "this better not be every day that you need new clothes" Neko laugh "you one say that Mr.black robe"the two laughed.

as Neko went into a clothing room he was hit in the face by a shirt "That was convenient" Sun Shang Xiang had thrown it at him, Kouya saw Neko get hit with a new shirt. She smiled at Sun Shang Xiang. "Nice one."

"There you go, one undershirt made of high quality strands of platinum and 70 silk durable yet fashionable!" Neko put it on under his jacket "cool thanks" it was a silvery white shirt, Sun Shang Xiang gave Neko a pair of fingerless gloves and a black metal neck coller "these match the shirt" Neko put the gloves on but was doubtful of the coller "its the fox thing isn't it?" it was taken from his hand and put around his neck by Kouya "Hey I don't wanna where the col-" Neko was stopped by Kouya kissing him "I think it looks cute on you"

"Sun Shang Xiang," she said to her. "How would you like to come with us?"

Sun Shang Xiang grinned. "You guys helped us out. We owe you so of course I'll come."

Kouya smiled. That was easy.

Neko grinned "well then lets go meet Zhou Tai" they left the room and headed for the meeting room. Zhou Tai gave them gratitude "you have done are forces a great deal and for that we thank you" Neko bowed "i thank you for your kind words" the 2 players got a call "its time to go" the group huddled together, Zhou Tai joined them "let us go" Neko pressed the button and they teleported.


End file.
